Te guste o no
by DBriefs
Summary: Song-fic de mi eterna pareja favorita Trunks&Pan -¿Sabes? Me gustas... para nuera de mamá. Para mi sorpresa, me recorrió de pies a cabeza y clavo su mirada en mis ojos; negro y miraba intensamente provocando que un rojo carmesí cubriera mis mejillas, luego solo se dio la media vuelta mirando hacía otro lado y dijo: -Tú estas loco, lárgate.


Era una tarde común yo sal a del trabajo, otro d a igual que esta monotonía me esta hartando... y de casualidad la vi, una chica, claro.  
Una belleza, estaba parada, supongo que esperando el bus, ten a una larga cabellera azabache, tez blanca como la piel se ve a tan suave, me incitaba a todo un perfil perfecto, aerodinámico.  
No perdí tiempo, me acerque y note que traía uniforme, y un par de libros abrazados.  
\- Qué hora tienes?  
Pregunté, ya saben... alguna manera de entablar conversación.  
Ella miro su reloj de pulsera y sin mirarme respondí:  
-Son 1:45.  
-Gracias.  
Susurre algo anonado, su voz era realmente hermosa, y ni que decir su labios rosas, su peque a nariz respingada, y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.  
Estaba fascinado, ahora sí creía que los ángeles si existían.  
Ella no me contestó más, mire hacía los lados buscando algo que comentar, y entonces vi que algunos constructores la miraban y la se alaban, casi se la comía con la mirada!  
\- Pantorrillas de marfil!  
Grito un albañil, yo volteé a hacer frente al atrevido constructor... y en el fondo admire su observación.  
\- Oye! ¿qué te pasa? más respeto por la dama!  
Ella también se giro y les hizo frente, los fulmino con la mirada, y les mostró su dedo de en medio.  
Uh, con carácter, cada vez me gustaba más.  
Note que ella se iba caminando, suspire y apresuré mi paso para llegar a su lado.  
\- Te ayudo con los libros?  
Y a quemar ropa, murmure en mi interior.  
-No.  
\- Puedo acompañarte?  
Y sin voltear... otra vez, dijo:  
-No.  
Estaba tan nervioso, esa chica ni me miraba... pero no podía dejarla escapar... y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario, le dije:  
\- Sabes? Me gustas... para nuera de mamá.  
Para mi sorpresa, me recorrió de pies a cabeza y clavo su mirada en mis ojos; negro y miraba intensamente provocando que un rojo carmesí cubriera mis mejillas, luego solo se dio la media vuelta mirando hacía otro lado y dijo:  
-T estas loco, lárgate.  
Baje la mirada algo decepcionado y camine rumbo a mi rechazo más para mi lista.  
En un arranque de locura me dije que aquella chica ten a que ser m de rumbo y camine l pido que pude, empujando a algunas personas y disculpándome sin detenerme.  
Siete cuadras camine hasta que la vi cruzando la calle con la intención de subir a un mi paso y subí por la puerta trasera, mire alrededor y la vi mientras hacía una mueca de lo más graciosa, ya que no había alcanzado lugar, me apresuré y me situé a su junto a ella.  
-Hola, otra vez.  
Susurre algo avergonzado, y la luz roja del semáforo fue el perfecto celestino.  
Ella para mi sorpresa me sonrió, al parecer el flechazo hirió esta vez...  
-Bueno me llamo Trunks, me gusta la tecnología, soy algo despistado y olvidadizo... y s que no nos conocemos, pero me gustar a a almorzar, tomar un café ó algo...  
claro, si tienes tiempo.  
Hable muy rápido y me golpe mentalmente, ésta chica provocaba muchas emociones desconocidas en m .  
La miraba dudar, pero luego de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, me sonr susurro con su angelical voz:  
-Mi nombre es Pan, y un café no me vendría mal.  
Sonreí satisfecho.Y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario, le dije:  
-Me gustas... para cuñada de mi hermana.  
Sus ojos brillaron con diversión y me susurro:  
-Tú estás loco... quédate.  
Una sacudida del bus hizo que Pan tropezara y se apoyara en mi incline y choque mi frente con la suya mientras rodeaba en un abrazo su delgada cintura.  
-No hay más vuelta de hoja, soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte mariposa, aqu empieza una historia te guste o no. Crees en el amor a primera vista? Porque yo sí.  
Murmure mirándola a los se paro de puntitas y rozo su nariz con l me susurro con voz dulce.  
-Ahora sí.

FIN?


End file.
